


Crashing Down

by hanorganaas



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Clint Feels, Clint Needs a Hug, Community: 1_million_words, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Metaphors, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now....he was no longer trapped in a prison. As he was coming down from his spell he was on a passenger airline. The engines have failed and he could feel the G-force rush violently through his body as it began crashing into the Atlantic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashing Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_million Word's weekend Challenge using the prompt "It's oh so lonely when you're on the plane alone. Also Clint's backstory is my headcanon for MCU.

When it came to difficult things Clint Barton always had someone to depend on. It would seem to be a surprise for those who knew him. He was the type to prefer solitude and for the most part do things on his own. When his parents died in then car accident that left him deaf, he had Barney until they were spilt because Clint needed foster parents that were equipped to his needs. 

When dealing with living life as a person who was mostly deaf, he had the foster parents he was sent to live with who specialized with disabled children. They made sure he had the services he needed even pooled their resources to send him to a school for the deaf when his classmates started to taunt him. 

But when it came down to this coming down from Loki's spell...it was different...he was dealing with it alone.

The experience was horrifying enough in its own right. He spent three days trapped in a prison that was his own body. He could feel nothing. He banged on the stone walls while his knuckles bled, yet when the god told him to do something....Clint had no choice. His body would move. He would scream for it to stop but to no avail.

Now....he was no longer trapped in a prison. As he was coming down from his spell he was on a passenger airline. The engines have failed and he could feel the G-force rush violently through his body as it began crashing into the Atlantic. His eyes scanned the plane. People were holding each other grabbing onto oxygen masks, as they cried out in terror. Children and babies wailed as they clung onto their mothers and fathers.

He did nothing just stared out the window as he went plummeting to his death. No one would hold him. No one would tell him it was going to be okay...he was going to die a very lonely death in a imaginary plane crash....the thought made solitude more painful.

Suddenly in the midst of the chaos he felt a soft hand grip his. He turned his head and saw...Natasha. How could he forget after living in this hell for three long days that after all they been through Natasha would not give up on him just as he never gave up on her. 

"It's going to be okay," she said.

He smiled and lifted his hand to touch her face, finally feeling that sense of calm he needed.

"I know," He whispered back squeezing her hand.

As he moved in to kiss her a bright white light filled his line of vision.

\------

The white light faded fast, and Clint found himself blinking as if he just walked into the sunlight. He clenched one of his hands into a fist. It was the only sign he needed to know that he was finally in control of his own body. His eyes scanned the room before they landed on Natasha, her hand linked with his tightly.

He took slow and steady deep breath letting himself come down come down from the excitement built up by tension.

He was finally free.


End file.
